


Braces

by AsYouWish_ForeverandAlways



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 23:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12543880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsYouWish_ForeverandAlways/pseuds/AsYouWish_ForeverandAlways
Summary: Ernst dealing with his angst.





	1. I Wish

“I have never met a boy as hot as Melchior Gabor!” Anna screams, laughing as she tries to take the chips out of Ernst's hands. 

“Then you have obviously never met Hanschen Rilow!” Ernst laughs back as he wrenches the chips out of Anna’s grasp and wraps his greedy arms around them. 

“But he’s probably gay.” Anna says, taking a chip out of the bag and popping it into her mouth. 

“I know, so I am, probably.” Ernst says grinning.

Anna leans her head on his shoulder, munching on her stolen chip. 

“So is that why you’re worried about getting braces?” Anna said, throwing a side eye at Ernst who was staring into empty space. 

“Yeah, I guess so. Can you even still kiss people when you have braces?” Ernst fiddles with his hands, holding them in his lap. 

Anna laughs, jostling his hair as she takes a sip of her soda, playing with the straw as she contemplates her answer. 

“Of course you can still kiss people, it will just be a little different, I guess.” Ernsts just stares at her as he crunches on another chip. 

‘How would she know?’ He thought, but he didn’t question it. 

“Well anyhow, you guys are in love, so, when you guys finally kiss I think having braces will be the least of your worries.” She added, wrapping her arm around his shoulder. 

“I wish.” Ernst mumbled, struggling to keep his eyes open. He enjoyed watching The Princess Bride with Anna, but in general, he usually isn’t good at staying awake past 8pm, and it was currently 8:15. 

“Oh Ernst.” Anna said, pulling Ernst closer, as she too drifted off to sleep.


	2. Seedy Muffins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ernst's morning the morning after he got his braces, it is as exciting as it sounds, but hopefully it is building up to something.

‘Ugggh’, Ernst thought, as he moved his tongue over the serrated edges of his mouth’s new hardware. His mouth hurt, and he felt self conscious every time he smiled.  
So he decided that today would be a “hid myself in my oversized sweater” kind of day, in other words, he would wear his extra large burgundy turtleneck that allows him to hide his head and hands simultaneously. “It’s never too early to feel self conscious,” he thought as he grabbed his backpack and books and started making his way to his kitchen. 

When he got downstairs, he made his way to grab a muffin or something to eat before school, until he heard his phone buzz from where it sat face down on the counter from the night before.

He has been trying to cut back on the amount of time he spent on his phone just because he realizes he actually needs to interact with humanity, but his curiosity got the better of him, and he checked it. 

It was simply a reminder about the film club he’s apart of that meets after school, which in itself isn’t a big deal, but then he saw what the film is for this week, The Rocky Horror Picture Show. He smiled, that was secretly his favorite movie of all time, and he had anonymously voted for it after Hanschen had suggested it at the last meeting. It technically isn’t school appropriate, so that is why they have to meet at Hanschen's house to watch it and discuss the “artful” use of songs and costume design to tell the story; Ernst was very excited to say the least.

The reason why the club is even watching a movie like Rocky Horror, is that the club’s advisor, Mr. Fogney was very relaxed, and usually gives all his power into the club’s unofficial president, Hanschen, while the official club president, Melchior, goes on tangents explaining the inequity of separate locker rooms. 

“Anyways,” Ernst thought has a stared at his phone, “I get an excuse to hang out near Hanschen.” He grabbed a muffin from a basket and slung his bag over his shoulder, and was about to take a bite when he realized he needed to take out his rubber bands first. “Oh well,” he looked at the seedy muffin in his hand, ready to eat it later at school after he gets off the bus, blissfully unaware of how, by the end of the day, he will see that singular muffin, and life in general, in a whole new light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just needed to write something, for I am afraid this is a major work in progress. My plan is to have this lead up to something hopefully nice. Thank you for reading.


	3. Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ernst and Hanschen have a movie date.

In the cafeteria during lunch, Ernst was sitting with Ilse when Hanschen came up to him.

“Ersnt,” he began, even just hearing his name said by Hanschen was enough to send his heart careening against his chest.

“To be honest, there isn’t really a film club meeting at my house, Anna, Melchior, and Mr. Fogney thought it would be a good opportunity to get you alone. I can’t stand blatant dishonesty, and I believe that if you won’t to go out with me you’ll say yes, so will you?”

Ersnt stared blankly up at Hanschen, and then pointedly at Anna beside him, then back to Hanschen. He could only nod. 

Hanschen smiled, and grabbed the uneaten muffin from in front of Ernst and, if it is possible, took a bite out of the muffin so slowly that it made Ernst squirm for some reason he couldn’t identify. 

\----

After school, Ernst went straight to Hanschen’s house (the only time, he decided, that he will ever do anything straight in his life again).

Even though he was very nervous, Anna had assured him it would all be fine, and that she would be a block away if he ever needed anything. 

So with that, Ernst knocked on the door and Hanschen answered a beat later. 

He smiled with a, “Hello Ernst, are you ready?” Ernst nods, and follows Hanschen to an enclosed living room area. 

They got through the end of “Science Fiction/Double Feature”, when Hanschen grabs Ernst’s hand. 

By “The Time Warp”, Ernst had moved himself so that he was wrapped under Hanschen’s arm, with his head on his shoulder.

Then, when Tim Currie came began belting out the notes to “I Can Make You a Man”, Hanschen had pulled Ernst into his lap and pressed their lips together.

When they pulled apart Ernst gasped. “When I came here this afternoon, I thought perhaps we would only [he gasped for breath and leaned his head on Hanschen’s shoulder] talk.” 

Hanschen leaned Ernst back so that he could see the depth of his eyes. 

“What were you expecting?” Hanschen seemed almost hurt until Ernst blushed and whispered, “I thought you wouldn’t like me because…” and there were some many things Ernst could have said, but wasn’t able to because Hanschen pulled Ernst into a deeper kiss. 

They spent the rest of the movie in each others embrace, and Ernst thought braces would be the most life changing event he would ever experience in high school, but, he thought again, he wasn’t thinking of Hanschen Rilow.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress, so that is that.


End file.
